


及影／選手村之夜

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※極限兩小時完稿， 如有錯別字還請指出，感謝！※想開車卻沒時間好好開車，總之就是這樣了XD
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	及影／選手村之夜

「影山，明天比賽以前把狀態調整好，否則對加拿大隊的先發陣容，二傳手就改成宮侑。」

「是，我知道了……」

賽後的檢討會一結束，被教練特別點名的影山冷著臉，臉上大大寫著「生人勿近」四個大字，就連一向不擅長察言觀色的木兔也懂得迴避這尊惡神，只有一身練就不怕死的日向敢上前安慰影山。

「只要在比賽前把狀態調整好就沒問題啦，小山山。」日向拍了拍他的肩膀。

「這種事情我當然知道！」影山咬牙切齒地說著，臉色陰沉。最後深吸一口氣，朝日向說：「我去跑步。」

「哦。」日向若有所思地看著影山的背影，思忖許久，最後做了看似不妥、但隔天完全不會後悔的決定。

※※※

「影山，我幫你準備了驚喜，你就好好放鬆放鬆吧。」

傍晚，影山剛回到房間就看到日向留在桌上的紙條，他看後眉頭一皺，一點也不明白日向說的驚喜是什麼。放鬆？晚餐不是吃過了嗎──而且餐廳裡也沒有自己最愛的豬肉咖哩。

影山不以為意地把紙條揉進垃圾桶，流了一身汗的他走到床邊，從自己的行李袋拿出新的一套衣物走進浴室。

影山沒想到的是，自己會在沐浴完後撞見日向說的「驚喜」。

「及、川前輩……你怎麼在這裡？」下半身只用一條浴巾圍住的影山一臉錯愕。

及川先是又驚又怒地瞪著他，下一秒人已經走到影山面前，雙手搭在影山的肩膀上質問：「我才要問你呢，為什麼不把衣服穿上，只圍了條浴巾就走出來！要是被我以外的人看到了那怎麼辦！」

「……我忘記拿內褲了。」影山抿嘴，繼續說：「而且就算其他人看到我這個樣子，都是男的也沒關係吧。話說回來，及川前輩為什麼會在這裡？是日向給你房卡的？」

「你真是……」及川忍住想要發作的脾氣，在心中咆哮了無數次「什麼叫做都是男的也沒關係」「這根本是意圖使人犯罪」等充滿對愛人佔有慾的抱怨以後，才恢復冷靜。

「嗯，小翔陽說你今天心情不好，要我來多陪陪你。」及川鬆開搭在影山肩膀上的手，伸長手臂就往他頭上一摸，似是安撫。

他話是這麼說，心裡卻不是這麼想──至少在他開門、還沒有看到影山半裸的身體以前，及川是這麼想的。

「我沒事，只要好好休息睡個覺，明天就可以恢復狀態了。」對於戀人的貼心，影山在不知不覺中放柔了聲音回應。

「那你想不想和我交換一下加拿大隊的情報？」及川笑著說。

「好！」影山的眼神頓時發亮。

※※※

「啊、太……太深了！」

「可是飛雄你不是很喜歡這樣嗎？你看，夾得這麼緊。」

「不、嗯啊……！」

偌大的落地窗映射著美麗迷人的東京灣海景，但影山卻沒有半點興致抬眼欣賞。此時此刻的他全身赤裸，後背緊貼著及川同樣一絲不掛的身軀，對方滾燙的性器正埋在他的體內用力抽插，每一次都頂到甬道的最深處再狠狠抽出，令影山止不住發出呻吟，修長的雙腿也時不時地顫抖著，他甚至無法思考為什麼他和及川會從交換情報演變成這個地步──

影山挺直的陰莖早已濡濕得一片狼藉，不斷分泌體液的前端在冰冷的玻璃表面徒勞無功地摩擦，留下一道道無助的痕跡。下身得不到慰藉，影山想伸手去摸，卻被及川阻止，只能空虛地貼在落地窗，除了扭動腰肢能夠稍微解緩無法釋放的快感以外，他唯一能做的，只有──

「摸我、及川前輩……」影山半轉過頭，臉色潮紅地朝著及川懇求。

「我這不就在摸了嗎。」及川明知故問，還刻意捏了他一下乳尖，又煽情地揉捏他的臀部一把。

「啊！不、是……嗚！」影山仰頭粗喘一聲，不自覺地挺起腰，因生理反應而湧出的淚水在眼眶打轉。

及川透過落地窗望見影山泫然欲泣的表情，他心中一軟，騰出一隻手撫摸影山那根遭人冷落多時的可憐性器和囊袋，滿意地聽到身下之人的色情的喟嘆。他變本加厲地加快手上速度，也沒忘了繼續挺腰抽送，惹得影山不斷喘息，搖搖欲墜的身體全靠及川支撐著。

「明明還沒射，但是精液都滲出來了，真的有那麼舒服嗎？」及川忽然停止愛撫與抽插的動作，在他耳邊吹氣問道。

「哈啊……嗯……」沉淪在性慾中的影山睜開迷濛的雙眼，不明白及川為什麼停了下來。

「回答我，飛雄。舒服嗎？」及川富有耐心地等待他回答。

過了一會，影山才會意過來：「舒、服……」

眼見及川仍然沒有動作，影山只得硬著頭皮小聲說：「所以，不、要停下來啊……」

及川輕笑一聲，旋即以身體力行的方式回應他。

「看在飛雄你這麼老實的份上，今晚我就放過你吧。」

「哈啊、嗯──啊──！」

※※※

隔天一早，影山從床上醒來的時候，自己的身體已經被裡裡外外仔細地洗淨一番，身上還殘存著沐浴乳淡淡的香氣，衣服也是整齊地穿在身上。然而他卻記不得自己最後到底和及川做了幾次，又是什麼時候被及川帶回床上的。

「影山，你醒啦？昨晚……還好吧？」日向小心翼翼地觀察著他。

「……原來你說的驚喜，就是及川前輩？」影山暼了他一眼，說得平淡。

「嗯……」日向點頭：「我看你昨天好像很沮喪，就找大王來安慰你了……等到晚上我回來的時候，你已經睡著了。」日向見他沉著臉，怯怯地開口：「怎麼，該不會你們太久沒見面，一說話又吵架了吧？」

「沒有，我們沒吵架。」影山暗自鬆了一口氣的同時，又忍不住怪罪日向。

聞言的日向喜出望外，露出燦爛的笑容：「那你今天能上場吧？如果要感謝我的話，記得多托點球給我哦！」

「……你這個日向呆子！」影山忍無可忍地往他頭上砸了一拳。

「好痛！」

三個小時後，日本隊擊敗加拿大隊，獲得晉級。

「真沒想到飛雄今天的狀況特別好，原本還以為我有機會上場呢。」比賽結束後，宮侑語帶遺憾地說。

「那都是多虧了及川前輩的功勞呀！」日向一臉得意。

「是嗎？雖然飛雄表現得是很好啦，但怎麼說呢，總給我一種……很色情的感覺？」宮侑瞇起眼睛，望著不遠處安靜做著伸展運動的影山說。

「咦，有嗎？」日向順著他的目光望去，這才察覺到影山的臉色比平常還要紅潤。「被你這麼一說，好像還真的有那麼一點點……」日向驀然想到昨晚及川離開房間時的表情，他的背後猝不及防地感受到一股寒意。

宮侑轉頭看他：「翔陽，你怎麼了？肚子痛嗎？」

「沒有……我好像，知道了什麼不得了的大事了。」日向扯了扯嘴角，不敢再往下想下去。

「是嗎？」宮侑無所謂地繼續說：「算啦，總之比賽能贏就好。下次飛雄狀態不好的時候，你再請那位及川前輩去安慰安慰飛雄吧。」

日向翔陽，生平第一次體會到，送最好的朋友入火坑是什麼樣的感覺。

FIN.


End file.
